WHERE UR PROMISE? - HUNHAN
by addicted to baekyeol
Summary: hanyalah janji semasa kecil mereka. HUNHAN, KAISOO. ff ini cuma pernah di upload di fanbase ff fb dengan nama author exotic. dan gapernah share di wordpress. so klo prnh nemu ini ff ada di salah satu wordpress itu ff bajakan .


Where Ur Promise?

Cast : Sehun, Luhan

Oc : Kai

By : SehunhanLu

Rated : T

Warning : AWAS JEBAKAN! XD kalem HUNHAN kok B), YAOI, Romance, Typo, ff ini terinspirasi dari komik jepang yang di terjemahkan dan diatur ke dalam versi hunhan. –v-

'_Pada tanggal 1 april saat kita berumur 16 tahun, kita bertemu lagi disini ya?'_

_Bodohkah aku masih mempercayai janji semasa kecil?.._

.***.

"Eh?! Itu janji semasa kecilkan? Dia pasti sudah lupa! Bayangkan 10 tahun yang lalu" ucap chen

"Aku justru percaya dia akan datang.. Habis dia cinta pertamaku." jawab luhan

"Ayolah sudah 10 tahun lamanya mana mungkin dia ingat.. " tanya Chen lagi

"Hmm besok tanggal perjanjian itu, sebaiknya aku datang tidak ya?" jawab luhan

"Kalau menurutku tidak. Pasti dia sudah melupakannya." Jawab Chen

"Aku tetap akan datang!" jawab luhan tegas

"Hahh terserahmulah han, oh iya siapa nama namja itu?" tanya Chen

"Kai.. Oh jongin" jawab luhan sebari tersenyum.

.***.

Luhan pov-

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku, kemana lagi kalau bukan ingin bertemu dengan kai? Sekarang bagaimana penampilannya ya? Apakah dia tambah keren? Aish belum bertemu saja sudah menghayal

'tap'

"Eh ada orang" ujarku pelan. Aku mendekatinya perlahan

"kau, kau kai?" tanyaku, dia membalikkan badannya. Menatapku datar

Inikah kai? Tampan, bekulit putih, mata yang sipit dan bibir yang tipis? Seingatku kai tidak setampan ini..

"Hm.. ah kau sudah menemuiku kan? Aku pulang yah? Pay" jawabnya membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya sebari meninggalkanku.

Apa-apaan ini? Aku bahkan belum berbicara dengannya..

.***.

"Bagaimana jongin itu?" Tanya Chen

"Apa-apaan dia?! Dia malah meninggalkan ku, bahkan hanya sebuah kalimat yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal..." Ucapku ketus

"Jinjja? Huahahahahahaha" tawa chen menggelegar

Huh. Lihat? Ditertawaikan seharusnya aku berbohong pada Chen, bilang saja bahwa kemarin kami kencan, maka tidak akan di tertawakan seperti ini.

"Di,, diamlah!" suruhku kepada chen.

"Huahahaha, iya.. iya kau bodoh atau dia yang bodoh? XD" kata chen

Aish aku hanya pasrah dengan caciannya -3-.

"Eh ada murid baru!" ucap chen, dan tentu saja semua murid mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah 'murid baru' tersebut termasuk aku.

DEG

"Kai?"

"Kai? Oh kai itu ya? Tampan! Seleramu lumayan han... hmm"

Aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Dia mendekat berjalan kearahku dan duduk disampingku.

Author pov-

Tatap ..

"Hai luhan.." sapa 'kai'

"Hhai kai^^"

"hm"

"kai kenapa kau tidak bersama songseng?"

'kai' murid baru disini, jadi jangan heran kalau luhan menayakan seperti itu.

"dia menyuruhku duluan ke kelas, ah iya kau sudah tahu aku kan? Maka jangan bertanya lagi."

Tampa' kai' sadari saat itu mata luhan memerah dan berair. Perasaan luhan kacau, kecewa, marah dan menyesal. Kecewa,teman kecilnya bertingkah acuh padanya. marah, mengapa bisa kai seperti ini padanya, menyesal karena telah bertemu dengan kai kemarin. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

*saat pelajaran*

Luhan masih merasa belum puas dengan pertemuan singkatnya, dengan 'teman semasa kecilnya' ntah bisikan siapa luhan pun menuliskan sebuah surat untuk 'kai'

TUK

Surat dari luhan itu mendarat tepat di atas buku 'kai', luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. 'kai' melirik luhan sebentar lalu membaca surat dari luhan.

'_Kai, bisakah sepulang sekolah kita ke taman itu lagi? Saat kemarin dan dulu kita bertemu? Aku butuh jawabanmu untuk memastikan kau datang apa tidak, kalau kau tidak datang aku juga yang repot._

_-Luhan'_

Bagaimana ekspresi 'kai'? tentu saja tersenyum bagaimana ada orang yang erang-terangan menyatakan dia akan repot menunggu seseorang yang disuruhnya datang? Ia pun membalas surat dari luhan lalu melemparkan kembali ke meja luhan.

TUK

Pendaratan yang memuaskan bagi 'kai', sebelum mendarat kertas itu juga mengenai pipi luhan dan akhirnya surat itu terjatuh di atas mejanya.

Luhan memegang surat itu dan membacanya

'_Kai, bisakah sepulang sekolah kita ke taman itu lagi? Saat kemarin dan dulu kita bertemu? Aku butuh jawabanmu untuk memastikan kau datang apa tidak, kalau kau tidak datang aku juga yang repot._

_-Luhan'_

'_hm, adakah orang yang repot saat menunggu seseorang yang kau suruh datang? Baiklah ayo saat pulang, kau tunggu aku. Kita berangkat sama-sama_

_Osh 'kai'-'_

TUK

'kai' melemparkannya lagi ke meja luhan, luhan melihat 'kai' sebentar lalu tersenyum lembut terhadap 'kai'. Ntah perasaan apa rona merah menjalar pada pipi 'kai'

.***.

Luhanpov-

Aku membaca balasan surat terakhir dari 'kai' tapi ada yang tidak aku mengerti disini.. kenapa di awal namanya 'Osh' bukan 'kji' . aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah 'kai' aku memberikan senyuman padanya. Tapi Oshnya dicoret?

.

.

.

Seperti yang dia janjikan di surat menungguku dan jalan bersama ke taman itu. Kami melangkahkan kaki bersama, tak ada percakapan diantara kami hening menyelimuti

"Kenapa kau masih percaya dengan janji itu?" pertanyaan 'kai' seakan membaca pikiranku untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Karena kaulah cinta pertama ku osh?" jawabku melemparkan senyuman untuknya, aku sebenarnya tidak tau osh itu siapa tapi tertulis di surat yang dibalas kai bukan?

.***.

Sehun 'kai' pov-

"Karena kaulah cinta pertama ku osh?" ucapnya

Dunia seakan berhenti dan jatungku terus berdegup, ini kenapa? Dia menyebukan Osh bukan 'kai'? osh adalah inisialku, Oh SeHun

Aku menatap luhan yang sedang tersenyum kearahku, jujur saja aku menyukainya sangat.

.

.

"Kau SMP dimana?" tanya luhan saat kami sudah berada di taman.

"Seoul junior high school, kau?"

"SM junior high school, 'kai' apakah aku cinta pertamamu?" tanya luhan kepadaku, aku tak tau harus menjawab apa karena yang bertemu dengannya semasa kecil bukanlah aku, tapi hyungku.

"Eh? I-iya"

"wah iya? Aku kira kau sudah berpacaran" tanya luhan

"Bicara apa? Aku tidak laku lu hehe" balasku berbohong. Tentu saja aku laku bahkan saat smpdulu ak memiliki sasaeng fans

"hahaha, 'kai' kenapa kulitmu bisa seputih ini? Beda saat kita pertama bertemu? Dan kenapa hidung, mata, bibirmu beda?" tanya luhan, argg ini terlalu pusing untukku balas tentu saja beda, aku dan hyungkun bukanlah saudara kembar. Kai hyung hitam mempunyai bibir tebal dan mata yang agak belo, sedangkan aku, memiliki kulit yang putih dari kecil, mempunyai hidung yang mancung, bibir yang tipis.

"Perubahan lu" jawabku asal

"Eh iyaya hehe" jawabnya

"Sudah sore 'kai' sebaiknya kita pulang" lanjut luhan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, aku pun mengikutinya berdiri

"Iya baiklah lu kita pisah disini ya, hati-hati dijalan pay~" ucapku lalu meniggalkan luhan

.

.

Luhan pov-

Aku menyadari bibirku ini terus merekah ah lebih tepatnya terus melengkung. Ku tatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Kulangkahkan juga kakiku untuk pulang kerumah, menelusuri liuk-liuk jalan seoul dan memikirkannya membuatku tak habis-habis melengkungkan senyuman

.

.

Ntah kenapa badanku panas, dan kepalaku pusing apakah ini efek dari 'kai'?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku gontai ke mana lagi kalau bukan kelas?

Aku sudah duduk di bangkuku seperti biasa, sepertinya 'kai' belum datang ya? Ah tidak itu dia baru duduk di pinggirku, aku hanya tersenyum yang juga dibalas olehya

"Sehun kau sudah lihat mading?" tanya Chanyeol, baru masuk saja sudah banyak teman. Tapi tunggu sehun? Sehun siapa?

Aku terus memandangnya dengan bingung namanya kai bukan sehun..

Duk

Pandanganku menggelap yang hanya kulihat adalah 'kai' mendekat ke arahku.

.

.

Uh pusing dimana ini? Oh UKS

"Ah kau sudah bangun ya, cepatlah temui temanmu yang bernama Sehun dia terus bolak balik menanyakan apakah kau sudah bangun atau belum" ucap Yuri sosaengnim guru kesehatan.

Sehun lagi?

"Se Sehun? Setauku namanya Kai?"

"Kai ya? Aku salah nama. Tapi namanya dibuku daftar itu Sehun bukan Kai. Tak ada murid bernama kai" tanya yuri songsang kepadaku lalu menunjukan buku daftar kelasku padaku, aku hanya tersenyum pasrah

"Iya mungkin, baiklah aku akan memuinya khamsahamnida" ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan UKS

Tap

Tap

"Oh lu kau sudah bangun?" Tanya 'kai'

"Siapa namamu sebenarnya?" Tanyaku

.***.

Sehun 'kai' pov-

"Siapa namamu sebenarnya?"

Saatnya mengaku..

"Oh Sehun imnida"

"Kenapa berbohong?"

"Ini permintaan hyungku"

#Flashback

Saat itu hyungku Kai Kim Jongin menyuruhku untuk bertemu seseorang, ditaman seoul.

"Sehun datanglah dan temui dia disana, kau pasti akan menyukainya" ucap kai hyung

"Itukan janjimu bukan janjiku" balasku

"Tidak ada penolakan! Kalau menolak ku kirim kau ke busan!" jawab kai hyung

"Aish jangan! Baiklah baiklah, kapan?"

"Besok, tanggal 1 appril.." ucap kai hyung lalu tersenyum.

#end flashback

"Kai hyung sudah mempunyai pacar, dan sebenarnya dia ingin bertemu dengan mu ditaman itu..tap"—

"hentikan, cukup" ucap luhan, lalu berlari meninggalkanku di koridor.

Sial

.

.

Luhan pov-

"Saya akan memberikan kalian formulir data diri dan sebaiknya kalian isi dengan pulpen sudah itu berikan kepada saya." Peritah songsaeng dan membagikan selembaran

Sial aku tak membawa pulpen!

Bodoh siapa yang akan meminjamkan aku pulpen?

TUK

Pulpen? Ku lirik sehun kami memakai pulpen yang sama

Tak banyak lama ku ambil pulpennya dan mengisi formulirnya.

.

.

Kelas sudah kosong tapi aku masih membereskan barangku begitupun sehun. Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk lalu melangkahkan kakiku ke luar kelas. Sebentar

"Se,,sehun ini pulpenmu.. terimakasih ya, annyeong". Aku mengembalikan pulpen itu di atas mejanya

"Luhan tunggu!"

Tap

Tap

Dia mengejar? Aahhhhh

Ntah kapan aku sudah berada di taman ini? Taman yang membuatku bertemu dan terlibat dengan sehun

"hosh hosh hosh, kkau ma-mau app-pa?". Tanya ku kesal

"menjelaskan sesuatu kepadamu. Aku belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, mencintai seseorang saja belum.. aku tak berpengalaman tentang hubungan. Tapi berbeda setelah aku bertemu denganmu, kau tau kau mampumengajarkan apa itu cinta dan hubungan.."

Sehun menarik nafasnya sebentar

"... maukah kau menjadi pacarku dan mengenalku secara baru bukan 'kai' palsu?"

A-apaan..

Ke perdekat langkah diantara kami, kupeluk sehun. Ia merespon, membalas pelukakanku erat

Nyaman,hangat,tenang itulah yang aku rasakan saat memeluk sehun.

"Saranghae Xi Luhan"

"Nado saranghae Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian~

Author pov-

Sudah dua bulan lamanya sejak mereka bertemu, dan hubugan mereka pun berjalan dngan sangat baik, bahkan sehun akan mengajak luhan untuk main ke rumahnya. Sehun ingin tahu apakah luhan masih menyukai kai hyungnya.

"Sudah siap baby lu? Tanya sehun

"hm, ayo" jawab luhan, mengaitkan tangannya ke lengan sehun

.

.

TOK

TOK

Pintu terbuka #eaa

Pintu siapa cig? Pintu surga/neraka? Pintu rumah sehun lah XDv

Cklek.. pintupun terbuka.

Menampilkan sosok namja bermata bulat dan wajah yang manis

"Sehun.. eh siapa yeoja ini? Pacarmu kah?" ujar namja bermata bulat itu

"hahahaha dia namja hyung, iya dia pacarku. Luhan kenalkan ini d.o pacar kai.." ucap sehun memerkenalkan d.o pada luhan

"annyeong d.o luhan imnida" ucap luhan sambil menunduk

"Annyeong luhan, d.o imnida" balas d.o sambil tersenyum

"sehun luhan ayo masuk" sambung d.o

Luhan dan sehun pun memasuki rumah mewah yang berada di kawasan kota seoul pastinya, sehun duduk di sofa begitupun luhan duduk di sampingnya, luhan menatap sehun dengan pandangan cemas

Luhan bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, sehun menyadarinya tapi sehun sudah tau apa alasannya tentu saja karena mau bertemu dengan kai

"sehun d.o kemana?" tanya luhan, sehun memeluk pinggang luhan

"ntah memanggil kai mungkin atau mungkin membawakan minum" jawab sehun

Tap

Tap

Tap

"oh kau sehun dan siapa itu? Pacar mu kah?"

DEG

DEG

Wajah luhan menegang kai cinta pertamanya ada di depannya dan menuntun tangan d.o. luhan memang tidak cemburu tapi ada perasaan cemas terhadapnya dia malu

"Iya hyung kau ingat ancaman itu. Dia luhan" ucap sehun tenang, sambil memeluk pinggang luhan erat

Mata kai terbelalak melihat luhat, keringat terus berturunan dari wajah luhan sesekali luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya

Pats, tuntunan tangan kai kepada d.o pun terlepas. Kai mendekati luhan brjongkok dihadapannya.

"Hai luhan.." sapa kai sambil tersenyum

"Hai kai.." jawab luhan lalu menunduk

d.o yang memperhatikannyapun aneh kenapa ekspresi luhan seperti itu saat di sapa kai. Sehun menatap d.o, sehun melihat raut wajah sedih d.o ketika melihat pemandangan 'kailu' yang sedang berlangsung. Tak ingin d.o salah paham sehun segera mendorong wajah kai, dan kai tersungkur di lantai, punggungnya menyandar meja.

"Mesum. Dia mencintaiku bukan kau" ucap sehun

"Saeng kurang ajar, aku juga mencintai d.o bukan luhan. Oh ya luhan maaf ya aku tidak menepati janji itu" pandangan kai beralih pada luhan

Sret

Sehun menarik luhan berdiri lalu menuntunnya ke kamarnya

.

.

Mereka duduk di kasur sehun, kamar yang bercatkan putih barang dari kamar tersebut pun putih, semeja besar memajangkan foto-foto sewaktu sehun dan kai kecil

Luhan mendekat pada meja itu, dilihatnya satu-persatu foto itu

"sehun memang tampan dari kecil ya, ah kai juga. Tapi kau lebih tampan dari hyungmu sehun" ucap luhan pandangannya tak lepas dari foto-foto tersebut

Sehunhanya tersenyum

"Ambilah foto ku satu, tapi aku ingin kau cium disini" ucap sehun lalu menunjuk bibirnya

Luhan mengambil foto sehun yang menurutnya tampan dan lucu, ia lalu menaruh fotonya dengan sehun. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya

Luhan berbalik dan menekat kearah sehun

Cup

Ciuman di pipi sehun dari luhan

"yang aku maksud disini chagiii" komentar sehun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya

Perktaan sehun sukses membuat luhan merona

Luhan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir sehun, melumatnya sedikit lalu melepaskannya

"Sudah, terima kasih fotonya" ucap luhan

"Kau boleh mengambil semua fotoku kalau kau mau, tapi ada bayarannya juga"

Luhan memasukan 5 foto sehun yang masih kecil kedalam tasnya

"minta dicium lagi ya? Itu mudah!"

"bukan chagi" sehun memeluk pinggang luhan. Dan apa yang terjadi? I dont know *angkat-angkat bahu*


End file.
